The Memoirs Of A New Companion
by Cheylock Holmes
Summary: Isabella Hopkins is a fourteen-year-old girl living with her foster family after a house fire that killed her parents. She is home alone when she hears a strange noise outside...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Thanks for taking time to read this fan-fic of mine. It's currently a working progress, but since I need to re-write some of my other fan-fic, "So, I'm Not Alone?", I figured I'd go ahead a post this one to keep you guys entertained.**_

_**Note: This fan-fic is dedicated to the amazing and talented writer that inspired me to write Doctor Who fan-fiction, "Beautiful Space". If you enjoy my writing please check her out, I assure you, you'll enjoy hers too! Hope you guys enjoy!**_

_Dear reader,_

_ My name is Isabella Hopkins-but just call me Bella. I am currently 36 years of age and these are the accounts of the very best years of my life. Full of adventure-and a very special man. The Doctor. He will always have a special place in my heart and I hope that one day, very soon, he will return. Never-the-less, here is my story._

I arrived home from middle-school, just another boring, uneventful day. Nothing exciting ever happens around here, excluding the occasional criminal on the loose. As I lay there on my bed with my headphones blurring out the boring everyday life with music. I stared at the clock, wondering what I'm going to do with my life once I've reached age 18. I know I'm going to leave this town as soon as I get the chance, but the question is, where? Where could a fourteen year-old with a babysitting career and a poor foster family get enough money to travel?

I jumped off my bed and opened one of the books on my bookshelf, I took the hidden key out from page 118 and slide the old, dusty suitcase from underneath my bed. I unlocked it slowly, careful not to break the rusty lock. It made a slight clicking sound as it unlocked; this old case is where I kept all my memories hidden from the eyes of people who never seem to understand. I pulled out a brown box, which held all of my photos that I managed to recover from the house fire. The pictures of my parents wedding, they looked so happy then.

I smiled at the thought of sitting on the front row watching the priest say, "You may kiss the bride."

Oh, I wish there were something I could do to make everything seem alright, to be back home, waking up to the soft, sweet sound of my mother's voice waking me up in the morning. All I get now is a harsh, "Wake-up Isabella!"

How I painfully remember the last few moments I had spent with my parents, fighting, as they had been for the past few weeks. We had always been a happy family, never disagreeing, always bright and cheery, but those last few days, it was as if we were strangers. I had never seen my parents so angry; I couldn't brush the feeling that the fighting was all my fault. What I had done, I don't know, but it had to be my fault that they were fighting.

I picked up another picture, of a happier time it was my eighth birthday, the last birthday I had spent with them. I was all dressed up in a plaid yellow dress, my red hair was delicately braided (the hard work of my mother), I had the biggest smile on my face, which had shown the gap in my teeth (the tooth fairy had paid well for those teeth). All of my old friends were surrounding me with even bigger smiles on their faces. How I longed to go back to those days, if only it were possible.

I was home alone, my foster brother and sister were staying with their relatives and my foster Mom was at work. She wouldn't be home for a few hours, so I decided to fix myself something to eat. I put the kettle on to boil and started looking around in the cupboards for something to snack on. Finding nothing, I sighed and fixed a bowl of cereal. Cereal is always a good alternative if you can't decide what you want to eat. I started to eat it when I hear a loud crash in the back-yard. Startled, I run out to the back-porch to investigate. Standing there in front of me is a large blue box. It looks a bit like a telephone booth to me. really can't be sure, I'd never seen the likes of it...anywhere.

Imagine my surprise when the door starts creaking open...

**_Dun Dun Dun! I wonder who could possibly be in that box..hmmm... ;-)_**


	2. Chapter 2: Teatime

Chapter Two: Tea!

Before I knew it, there was a dark-haired man with spiky-styled hair and brown eyes standing in-front of me, he had a very serious-almost sad look about his face. He was wearing a brown trench coat and over it was a brown pin-striped suit, as I looked down to observe him further, I couldn't help but smile when I saw he was wearing red-converse. I love converse shoes, in fact, I was wearing a black pair right now. I realized I should probably say something. What could I say? He just walked out of a seemingly magical blue telephone box-I was about to say something along the lines of_ "Hello what are you doing in my back-yard"_, when he broke the silence before me.

"What?", he looked confused, "What!"

The last 'what' was more of an exclamation than a question, I decided that this was probably a very elaborate dream and I was just going to go with it. My turn to speak.

"Erm, hello?",_ oh right, great thing to say to an unusual man in your back-yard, Isabella._ What am I even doing? Shouldn't I be inside calling the police and reporting a strange man on my property-or something?

"Oh! Hello!", he looks as if he just realized I was standing in-front of him, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a brown wallet-like thing, and opens it up to reveal a blank piece of paper and shows it to me as if it were a badge, "Sorry about this, but I was-"

I cut him off, "Why are you showing me a blank piece of paper?", okay, I may have just let my curiosity get the best of me.

He just grins, "Oh you're clever", I just realized something-is that a British accent? It is! Not only is there a strange man in my back-yard, but there's a strange BRITISH man in my back-yard. Okay, so it's not that much of a difference, but I live in a small American town, and I don't think I've ever met anyone with a British accent.

_Wait. Did he just call me clever? For what?_, "Sorry, what?"

He just beams at me, "Only the most clever-est of clever people get past the psychic paper!"

He says that like I should already now what he's talking about-which I obviously don't. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't follow."

His expression looks as if he's just remembered something, "Oh, right! Where are my manners? I'm The Doctor!", he extends his hand for a hand-shake.

"The Doctor?", not much of a name-but I'll take it, I accept the hand-shake.

"Yes! Just The Doctor, nothing else."

Alright, well, my turn to introduce myself, I suppose,"I'm Isabella Hopkins-but you can just call me Bella, if you like."

"Bella?", he looks as if he thinks about my name for a moment,"Bella-Bella-Bella-Yes! I like it! Okay, Bella, this is going to sound crazy, but where are we, and what year is it?"

_Yeah, he's right, that does sound crazy, ah, well, I'll just answer the question,_"Um, Maryville, Tennessee, 2013."

"Tennessee? America? Yeah..I seem to have gone way off course", he sighs just as the tea kettle I had put on to boil earlier began to alert everyone within a mile radius of it that it had finished boiling.

"I should probably...get that", I sigh_ should I invite him in? No. That's dumb, I don't really know who this man is...I don't know, something about him makes me trust him,_ so I probably made one of the biggest mistakes in the history of Maryville Tennessee..."You would like to come in? Maybe have some tea?" _DID I JUST ASK THAT? Well, I'm just asking for it now. Well, done, Isabella, for all you know you just invited a crazy murderer into your house._

He grins, "Of course! I'd never turn down a cup of tea!"

Well, here goes nothing, I opened the door, and held it, waiting for him to walk in first before entering myself,allowing the door to shut behind me. I showed him to the kitchen table and asked him to sit down while I poured the tea.

"So, then, how old are you?"

_How is that question relevant in anyway?_ "Um, fourteen, going on fifteen next spring."

"Interesting."

"How do you like your tea", I ask, trying my best to be polite and treat him like any normal guest.

"A nice amount of sugar, basically if you think you put in too much, add a little more."

I raise an eye-brow and shrug, pouring in a ridiculous amount of sugar and handing him his cup before pouring my own and adding a little cream, and just a small amount of sugar-I like my tea slightly on the bitter side. I sit on the kitchen counter, occasionally taking a sip of tea, we sat there like that for a few minutes, it was a little awkward, I kept asking myself: _What the heck am I doing?_ I finally decided to ask, "So, what was that blue phone box all about-and what is it doing in my yard?"

"If I told you you wouldn't believe me."

"If you don't tell me, I'll keep asking", I was determined to figure out what exactly was going on.

He smiles as if I has just offered him the best thing he could ever imagine, "Well, that's my space-ship."

"Space-ship", I repeated,_ he was right, I don't believe him_, but I was interested, "How can that be a space-ship?"

"Wanna see?"

_Do I wanna see? There's no way he's dragging me into that box!_ "I'm...good"

He nods, looking a little disappointed, he had finished his tea at this point, "Well, I best be off, thanks for the tea, Bella, but I'm very busy."

"Um, okay."

We step back out-side and when he opens the doors to the box, I couldn't help glance into the box-there was a light. That's odd... As he stepped in, I could see what looked like a room behind those doors. I looked around,_ there was no way...I was seeing things, right? _That's when the doors shut behind him. Remember that curiosity I mentioned earlier? Well, it got the best of me, again. I ran up to the doors and knocked on them, "Hey! Wait up!"

He immediately opened the doors, as if he expected it, "What? Change your mind?"

I nod and he steps aside, holding the doors open for me. Well this is it. I slowly step inside, and my eyes widen, the room was bigger than I thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Time and Space

_**Chapter three: Time and Relative Dimensions**_

The Doctor grins, "What do you think?"

I'm on a space-ship that's bigger on the inside-I couldn't help but think_ 'Hell Yes!'_, I could feel the excitement rushing throughout my body before I managed to stutter something out, "It's-It's Amazing", I smile.

The Doctor's eyes lit up, "I call her the Tardis, that stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space"

_Wait. Wait. Wait. TIME._ Is it a time machine-too? "Time?"

"Oh, right, should have mentioned that, she's a time-machine of sorts, too".

_Oh. My. God. This is too perfect. Why am I not freaking out? Should I be freaking out? Maybe?_ _No. This is the certified definition of AWESOME._

The Doctor seemed to have noticed the excitement in my eyes and smiled, but there was something wrong-I stared into his brown eyes, yes there was something wrong. A ping of regret? Pain? Or maybe he was just tired-but how could such a young man have such tired eyes? It might be just me, but I've always been able to read people well, "Is there something wrong, Doctor?"

The Doctor raises an eye-brow as if I had just read his mind, but he answered, "No, why?"

I looked down_ perhaps that was too forward of me_. I decided to change the subject, because I did want to know more of the Tardis, "No reason. I just- tell me more about the Tardis, please?"

"Right, of course. Well, there isn't much left to explain except", he paused,"Me."

"You?", _what about him?_

"Yes. I'm not-well I'm not exactly human".

_Not human?_ I looked him over again, he seemed human enough. He looked human, but who was I to second-quess him if he wasn't. "Okay. What are you then?"

"I'm-well to you I'm an alien, I'm a Timelord, I've got two hearts, and I'm over nine-hundred years old. I think that about sums it up.", he said that as if it's something he says everyday-and perhaps it was.

There was still something I didn't get. _Why tell me this, why invite me in? Why trust me so suddenly?_ I mean, if I was a nine-hundred-year-old alien with a time machine, I wouldn't invite a fourteen-year-old girl inside. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

He looks at me-that pain in his eyes seemed to be growing more intense, as if he was remembering things he wished he could forget. "For one, you make an amazing cup of tea. AND you didn't ask me 'Doctor Who?'-which I'll admit have grown accustomed to enjoy hearing-but you, clever 'ole you saw right through my psychic paper."

"So, you invited me aboard your ship just because I can make tea and saw through a sheet of blank paper? That makes me clever, how?"

"Psychic Paper isn't just a blank piece of paper-well technically it is, BUT it can make people see what they want to see, and as I said before, only the most clever-est of clever people can see through it."

This is alot to take in, but I'm forcing myself to take it well and calmly, if what he's saying is true, this could be my ticket to adventure. Although, this is still highly questionable._ I don't know...is this a smart thing for me to do? Probably not._ "So, can we-I don't know, go somewhere?"

"Now?", he seemed surprised by my question, surprised, but excited.

"Now", I state, "When is better than now? I mean you're the 'Timelord' here."

He looks as if he's considering something when he asks, "What about your family".

"You mean my_ foster_ family?"

"You-your foster family?", he seemed to look sympathetic towards me.

"Yes. My-my real parents, ah-" I clear my throat,"They died in a house fire about almost two years ago", I look at the floor of the Tardis, trying to hide me eyes, which were filled to the brim with tears, but I wiped them away before they could fall.

"I'm sorry-I'm"

"No, don't be sorry, you didn't set fire to the house-or anything, you didn't kill them. You have nothing to be sorry about".

He nods-and before I knew it, he hugged me (it was a sympathetic hug, the kind that makes you feel better when you're upset), I didn't mind, the last person to hug me was my mother, herself. It was nice to be hugged again. Despite this, I pushed away, he was a stranger, after-all.

"Don't you think your foster parents will notice, then?"

I shook my head, "No. They don't care much, anyway. I mean, they don't treat me bad, but the don't treat me good, either. We just kind-of coexist, I don't give them trouble and they give me a roof to sleep under and food, I suppose."

"I see. Well. I suppose one trip couldn't hurt. Got anything you want to bring along?"

My eyes lit up again, I nod and I rush back into the house to grab a few of my most meaningful belongings-_who knew what 'one trip' means, or how long it could take?_


	4. Chapter 4: Where do you want to go?

**_Hey guys! I know it's been a good week or so since I've updated….BUT I have been busy working on the re-write of my fan-fic, "So, I'm Not Alone". (If you were a reader of "So, I'm Not Alone" and have any questions about when the first chapter of the re-write will be out, just PM me. Also is you have any suggestions that could be added into the re-write, please inform me.) Plus, there's school and marching band that take up alot of my time. Anyway, since it has been a while since my last update, I'll try to make this one a bit longer than usual. One last thing! I Re-wrote a little of the first chapter, you might want to check it out! Best Wishes and Don't Forget To Be Awesome! –Cheylock Holmes _**

I rushed up the stairs to my room and pulled out the suit case from underneath my bed, stuffing a few of my favorite outfits and, of course, an extra pair of converse. I decided to quickly change clothes into something more casual than what I was currently wearing. I picked out a pair of dark-colored skinny jeans, and a black tank-top covered by a turquoise blazer. I laced up my black converse and threw on my black waist coat and went back down-stairs. The Doctor had been waiting on me in the living room and was observing my foster sister's gold-fish. He seemed so interested in the movements of the fish that he didn't notice me in the room until I spoke.

"So, Doctor", I still couldn't believe I was doing this, "Shall we…go?"

He turned on his heel, his face beaming with excitement-but there it was that sadness in his eyes. I decided that it was probably better for me to get to know him before asking about it again. We walked outside to the Tardis and he held the door open for me, allowing me to enter first. _Is this really happening? _By this time, I had realized this wasn't a dream, this was real. I had already pinched myself countless times to check. The Doctor walks up to the _'control-panel-thingy'_ –as I currently called it.

He turned to me, smiling, "So, Bella. Where do you want to go? You've got all of time and space to choose from."

_Where do I want to go? _This was an over-whelming question. I can't even decide what restaurant I want to eat at when asked the question,_ "where would you like to eat, Bella?"._ How am I supposed to choose out of ALL OF TIME AND SPACE? The Doctor seemed to notice my dilemma and looks a little amused by it. I had to think of something ….my brain suddenly struck a thought. _My Parents_….._could I go back and see them one more time? Would that be possible? _I think back to all of the science fiction movies and television shows I spent my Saturday nights alone watching._ Wouldn't that cause a paradox?...wait...NO it'd cause a rip in time and space...but maybe that was only in the movies, maybe real time-travel was different. _I hesitated before asking, "I know this is...a little ambitious to ask, but...if I-we were...to...go back...and see my parents...one more time...would it-"

He cut me off, "I'm sorry-"

"It's okay, I figured", I'll admit, I was a little disappointed (by a little I mean alot). Still, I have the chance to go anywhere I want. I decided to ask The Doctor his opinion. I sigh and shrug, "Well, I'm out of ideas. What do you think? Anywhere but here is good for me."

He grins, "Hmmm...How about...how about a surprise?"

I hesitated. _A surprise? _I wasn't so sure I liked the idea, but, heck, I was in a Space-ship that doubled as a Time-machine with a 900-year-old alien at my side. I was up for anything. "...Sure. A surprise."

He looks excited and begins flipping levers and switches, pressing buttons, and turning dials like a mad-man. I was surprised by a sudden jerk and fell, catching myself with the railing surrounding the control panel. It didn't seem to bother The Doctor much, he just continued running around like crazy, flipping and pressing seemingly random things. That's when a thought hit me. _If he was a 900-year-old alien, why is he alone, I mean who am I to question alien society, but...shouldn't he be traveling with others?_ I decided to make it a point to ask him as soon as things in the Tardis calmed down and I could stand up without being thrown back down to the floor.

After a while, things did calm down. The Doctor looked at me apologetically, "Sorry, probably should have warned you about that..."

I shrugged, I wasn't hurt or anything, "It's fine."

He smiled again and continues to fiddle around with the control panel. I silently observe like a good little human girl. As he begins to ramble on about some technical stuff that I could never even begin to understand(even though I desperately wanted to), I let my mind wander a bit-making sure to acknowledge when he asks me a question. Usually a nod and a comment like "interesting" or "fascinating" would please him. I just realized how exhausted I was. It'd been a rough day at school and I was tired, but how could I possibly fall asleep with something like this happening?...

"Bella? Bella? Hello? You there"

I snap back into reality-or what I thought was a dream, but seemed real enough...I turn to the strange alien I had met only hours ago and was know traveling with in his 'Space-ship/Time-machine'. Ugh. What is wrong with me. Well, I can't be the only one that would say 'okay' to a trip in his 'Tardis', right? "Yes, sorry, Doctor. I'm just..."

He examined my face and seemed to realize something, "Tired?"

I nod, and as fate would have it, I yawned right after.

He grins, "Seventeenth door on the right."

"What?"

He points to a stair-case that led to a seemingly endless hallway, "Up the stairs. Seventeenth door on the right."

"Okay...still not following..."

He sighs, "Go on, then."

I hesitantly grabbed my suitcase and made my way up the staircase. I enter the long hallway, and begin to count doors. One...Two...Three...Four...Five...Six...

I finally reach the seventeenth door. It was a dark-wooden door. Much different than the other doors I had seen-of course all of the doors I had seen had...but this one seemed very inviting to me. As I examined it further, I noticed a small, golden plague in the middle of the door it read: _Isabella Grace Hopkins._ I felt my eyes widen, had he been expecting me? I made another mental note to ask him about this, but I was much too tired to do it now

I slowly turned the knob and the door easily opened. If my tired eyes were already wide, they had to be the size of golf-balls by now, I even felt my jaw slightly drop in awe. The room was perfect. Book-shelves lined the wall that was parallel to the entrance. There were two doors on another wall. I decided to figure out what was behind them later. I noticed old-fashioned dark-wood desk, about a foot from the side of the On top of the desk, I notice a violin sitting on top of it. I smile and pick it up, I had learned to play violin when I was seven. I loved to play and hadn't in a while. I put it up to my shoulder and closed my eyes. I played a soft, short, but beautiful piece. hen I had finished, I was surprised to hear someone clapping from the doorway. I open my eyes and see The Doctor.

"Oh, sorry, Doctor. Did I bother you?"

He looked surprised, "What? No! No! That was beautiful!", he takes a second to examine the room,"Hmm, looks like the Tardis likes you...you have nice tastes, too."

"Thanks?"

"I take it you like your room?"

"My room?"

"Yes of course!"

_My room. _"It's perfect. Honestly, perfect."

He smiled, "Brilliant. Well, you should probably get some sleep.", he exited the room before I could get a chance to reply.

I slung my suitcase onto the canopy bed that was in the center of the room, the top blanket was velvet red with gold accents and so very soft, the drapes on the bed matched the color of the blanket. The marveled at how all the dark-wood matched perfectly with what I would have in-visioned in my mind for a perfect room. I throw my converse off and sit them neatly next to the bed. I slip my waist coat and blazer off and lay them at the end of the bed. I slide the suit case off and slide it under the bed.

I fold the blanket down and allow myself to indulge in the soft, golden silk sheets. I felt my eyes droop and slowly fell asleep...


End file.
